Sweet Interlude
by Pink Bead Girl
Summary: Zero is fresh faced, virginal,taking hesitant steps on the sweetest journey of all...soft seduction of his heart's desire, Yuuki. Zero as angelic muse. Sweet fluffy lemon in Ch. 8 & 9.Now final chapter, 13, Yuuki is his, body and soul. Strong lemon scene.
1. Garden

Disclaimer: i own nothing, all rights belong to Matsuri Hino. I make no money from this, I write for my own amusement.

This is an esoteric fantasy set in another world, another time. Zero is my angelic muse once more. Reading my earlier stories may help you understand where he comes from, "The Gift" and "Sweet Refreshment" explain his origins. This story also is able to stand alone. I expect this to have 13 chapters, slowly building to a sweet and soft series of lemons. Neither character is a vampire in this story. Just two people utterly in love.

Dedicated to Yengirl, my gratitude as always for your excellent help.

Thanks also to Silent Scribe for some very helpful advice.

**SWEET INTERLUDE**

**Sweet Interlude: _Garden._**

Soft evening light spilled across the walled garden bathing all in a gentle golden glow. Roses nodded their heavy heads in the faint breeze, sending a heady scent across the greenery. She was out there, his sweet Yuuki, unaware of his eyes glued to her every movement. He watched every minute detail as she reached for each bud and snipped it off and placed it in a flat-bottomed cane basket. Taking in the beauty of her hands as they moved and selected blossoms, yielding the secateurs with fine boned grace. Longing for those fingers to caress and hold him as gently as she held the roses.

His chest tightened as he watched her bend and savoured the way her beautiful dark hair swung away from her face, silken, soft and alluring. Bending further to reach a stubborn weed in the back of the rose bed her skirt hitched up and revealed the back of her perfect creamy thighs. He actively repressed a tiny whimper that threatened to leave his throat. She straightened and turned placing her basket on the garden bench, her gaze seeming fixedly on the window, and he shrank back to hug the dim shadowy recess behind the door.

A moment or two passed and he chanced a further glance out of the window, delighted to see her so near, totally engrossed in the rose bed alongside the window. Lifting her hands over her head she proceeded to clip stray fronds on the tall "Mr Lincoln" roses that grew there. They proudly bore massive intensely dark red blossoms, almost inky in their centres, soft as velvet to the touch.

She strained to reach the last few branches and teetered unsteadily on tip -toe exposing a portion of soft white midriff, her soft tee shirt rucked up and stretched sleekly across her luscious cleavage. He could have touched her if he reached his hand out of the window, could have held her warm breast cupped in his willing hand. Could have run a warm smooth palm across her skin exposed there as if for his delectation. His gaze rested on the tip of her pink tongue protruding prettily as she concentrated on reaching her goal and he swallowed unconsciously as he imagined the soft touch of that pretty tongue against his own. Amethyst eyes darkened and his heartbeat increased as he drank her in, her every movement adding to the rush of blood leaving his head, the rush of adrenalin constricting his chest along with urgent pinpricks and small surges of desire pooling low in his belly. Need rose up in him like a slowly rising implacable tide.

There would be no denying him a sweet interlude.

Sweet Yuuki would soon be his.

_Next, Sweet Interlude: Velvet_


	2. Velvet

A/N: So here is the next small step forward in Zero's hopes for a sweet interlude with his adored girl. It's a slow romantic journey but…aah!…anticipation is half the pleasure, is it not?

**Sweet Interlude: **_**Velvet**_

Concentrating on her roses and even more so on not getting pricked, Yuuki was oblivious to anything but the sheer pleasure she found in her garden. Humming to herself, she happily snipped away, the gentle perfume of the roses wafting past her nose. Breathing deeply, she sighed with contentment and was delighted when a sleepy bee, disturbed by her industrious actions bumbled out of the flower and rested momentarily on her secateurs. It perched for a few seconds, all golden and black fuzz, pollen baskets laden and lovely translucent wings stilled for a moment as it investigated her snippers. She leaned in and blew a soft breath across it and laughed quietly with child-like delight as it flew away, a golden mote in the bronze early evening light.

Still musing on the enchanting encounter, she continued her snipping, perhaps with a little less concentration than before, when suddenly a sharp prick made her gasp. _Oh!_ It stung and she pulled her left hand away from the trellis and inspected the source of pain. There on her thumb welled a perfect bead of garnet blood. Dismayed, she stared at it as if mesmerised momentarily, a tiny frown on her sweet face.

Zero had been smiling at the pleasing picture Yuuki made during her encounter with the bee, taking delight in her simple joy of that small moment. His eyes widened as he heard her intake of breath and saw her gaze fixed on her finger. Crossing the room with long strides, he ripped open the French doors and was by her side in seemingly no time at all. Startled, Yuuki stepped back and gazed up at him speechlessly, her mouth gently agape. He reached for her wrist and dipping his head, delicately lapped at her thumb, just once. She emitted a tiny gasp and before a question could form itself on her lips, Zero bent his head again. He took the pad of her thumb into his mouth and sucked, his gaze never leaving her face, an unfathomable look burning in his eyes. Shocked by his action, she shivered and flushed involuntarily, unable to take her eyes from his face.

Only one thing echoed through her mind…_velvet_…_that soft velvet tongue_.

Next, Sweet Interlude: Warmth.


	3. Warmth

**A/N: **Once again I would like to express my gratitude to **Yengirl** for her unwavering support. Go take a walk through her stories, you'll like where they take you.

The journey advances slowly for our young lovers but the sweetest of rewards are always worth waiting for. Come then, indulge in a little romance.

The usual disclaimers apply. I am here purely for pleasure.

**Sweet Interlude: Warmth.**

Yuuki's face was pink. For a moment, she struggled to breathe, so taken aback by the events of the last few moments was she. Zero sucked on her thumb for a moment longer and never breaking her gaze, slowly removed her thumb from his mouth, pressing his lips against her damp skin. Lingering there for a moment, soft mouthed in what was not quite a kiss, his gold-flecked jewelled gaze kindled something within her that suddenly made her feel light headed, made her reality reel.

Yuuki staggered backwards slightly but before she could give more than a faint wobble she felt Zero's arms wrap around her, arresting her fall. Neither one had spoken a word yet, she because she was somewhat dazed and still taking the strange turn of events in; he because he felt no need for speech, her beauty spoke volumes to him and he worshipped her in silence. Without further ado he swept her up in his strong arms and carried her inside like a maiden to her bridal bed, his wings slightly arched above her, gentle violet scent falling on her face like a perfumed cloud.

Yuuki's face flushed even more as she stared up at him in hazy wonder the heat building in her cheeks. Each of his hands beneath her radiated warmth and she could feel each individual finger almost burning her flesh through her skirt and tee shirt, such was her heightened perception at the moment. The heated gaze from those devastatingly beautiful jewel-coloured eyes added to the aura of warmth gathering around her. Zero elbowed the door open wider and carried her into the darkening room. He laid her carefully on the plush, gold-tasselled, cerise chaise longue. He knelt and removed her shoes handling each foot with soft reverence, his fingers warm and smooth. As he made to stand he bent slightly and his lips brushed the ghost of a kiss against her knee, so swiftly, so subtly that she was uncertain whether it had happened or not.

"Wait here," he bade her and turned away with a flourish of his pearly wings, wafting more sweet scent over her and disappeared through the other door.

Blinking her chocolate brown eyes once or twice, she then closed them and settled down to wait, many questions forming up in her mind. Her thumb pulsed with the memory of that warm mouth, that velvet tongue.

Tiny tendrils of another kind of warmth slowly began to unfurl, bloom, deep within her.

Next Sweet Interlude: Dream.

Hope you are enjoying this soft, slow journey. Good things come to those who wait.

As always reviews are most appreciated.


	4. Dream

**A/N:** Once again I would like to acknowledge the kind assistance of **Yengirl** in running her critical eye so carefully over my work, despite having less than no spare time at all.

Our young lovers slowly advance in their romantic journey, hesitant steps sweetened with cherries and cream and that sweetest of all inducements, desire. I invite you come….._indulge_.

**Sweet Interlude: Dream.**

Yuuki stirred and stretched out her arms, blearily taking in her surroundings, her mind automatically registering the everyday background objects around her. Her eyes swept over the cherry coloured velvet of her favourite seat, over the soft muted glow of the standing lamp with its twinkling beaded shade, continuing past the marble fireplace with its array of objets d'art; pretty, petite porcelain birds all collected on various birthdays throughout her childhood.

Yuuki's gaze resumed roaming around the room, sweeping over the expanse of royal blue velvet drapes pulled across the window and past it. Then she paused and her gaze swung back to the drapes again - _who had shut them?_ They were open last she remembered. Frowning, she turned her head, her gaze caught by the little side table by her seat. There stood a steaming cup and saucer, coffee by the looks - had its fragrance awakened her, she wondered? And right next to it, _oh wonder of wonders,_ cake! Rich chocolate triple layered with cherries and cream, a dainty cake fork perfectly balanced on the edge of the gold-rimmed plate.

Yuuki blinked. Now she knew she was in a dream, cake and coffee didn't normally appear out of thin air and drapes didn't shut themselves. She felt a light touch on her hand and swiftly turned her head back, looking straight into a pair of amethyst eyes, the colour of violets struggling through the late snows of spring. Softly mesmerising eyes, belonging to that mysterious gracious being who knelt there before her. Her mouth formed a silent 'oh' of surprise as she looked into those beautiful eyes. She was momentarily taken aback and then murmured breathlessly, "Who are you?"

"I, sweet Yuuki, am your muse. I am the one that guides you and inspires you, I am the voice in your head that appears when you are stuck for ideas."

"You mean to say that this is just a - a dream? I am just listening to a voice in my mind? Seeing a beautiful illusion? Talking to myself?"

Gladness warmed his heart at her implied compliment, that she had registered his presence and seem unfazed by it.

"No, my sweet Yuuki, I am real, I am corporeal. I have long been with you in spirit but our time together has filled me with a yearning, a deep longing. My desire for you has been a slow burning ember now ignited to something more, much more." Zero closed his eyes for a moment, overcome with his emotions. He swallowed hard, took a deep breath and continued. " The Goddess took pity on me and granted me the most wondrous of all favours, as my longing for you grew my spirit was made manifest. She graced me with the form you see before you now." His eyes searched her face reading every little nuance of emotion there as he continued, "I need you my Yuuki, my mind has had fulfilment but my body burns for a sweeter fulfilment still."

Yuuki closed her eyes as his silken tones flowed into her ears and a cherry pink blush rode prettily up her neck and face. Her thoughts whirled and she felt confused and dazed but underneath it all came a certain gladness, a seductive dusting of something not quite nameable drifting along in her veins. Her face glowed with that not quite knowledge and Zero's eyes brightened in response, drinking in every subtle shade and meaning that emanated from her, his heartbeat picking up pace. His belly tightened and a soft flame began to burn within, molten desire rising.

Yuuki opened her eyes to find his finger held to her lips laden with a smear of cream and a half cherry, a single sticky drop of syrup oozing, poised to fall, gleaming like a drop of ruby blood in the soft light of the room.

"Open for me, sweet Yuuki, open and receive delight," Zero purred.

Truly, as if in a dream, she opened her mouth and he pushed his finger past her soft lips. She closed them around him and her soft, moist tongue gathered in the offering he held for her. She saw the flame flicker in his eyes, brilliant as diamonds as he pulled his finger away, his touch lingering on her lips and something in answer ignited in her own as she watched him clean the remaining cream from his long, strong digit, still wet from her soft mouth. Her eyes, mesmerised, followed the tip of his tongue as he licked and curled his tongue searching for each little smear that she had inadvertently left behind. His eyes darkened, an edge of something she couldn't quite place appearing in them, eliciting a sensation of moistness within her. Her face flamed with the sheer exquisiteness of it.

If this _was_ a dream, she prayed she would not wake any time soon.

Next, Sweet Interlude: Silk.


	5. Silk

A/N: Thankyou once again to Yengirl for her unfailing faith and some of the most amusing reviews in the history of reviews. Want to laugh until the tears roll down your face? Take a look!

So the romance rolls on softly but sensations heighten and trembling fingers touch, smooth as silk. Come then…let that silk slide over you as well, soft as an angel' s touch.

**Sweet Interlude: **_**Silk**_

Zero fed Yuuki the rest of the cake, bite-by-bite, seated on a cerise velvet hassock, bringing his eye level exactly to hers. His seat was pulled up directly in front of her, his knees either side of hers holding her sweetly captive. The soft silk of his hakama against Yuuki's skin was heated, beguiling. Zero's beautiful face and lissom body were framed by softly fluttering wings, the air rapturously scented. Each soft beat of those silken feathers gently cooled the air and successfully drew her eye to his torso, lean and bare, pale nipples pebbled.

Each forkful of cake was carefully conveyed to Yuuki's mouth and gently inserted and each time, her pink lips opened as if by reflex, with her barely aware of her actions. The taste of chocolate and cherries and cream registered in her brain as a wave of pure sensory pleasure, flooding her mind with each mouthful. Zero's eyes never left her and he avidly scanned her face as she accepted the morsels and chewed, his own lips softly parted and his eyes flickering as he took in each sign of pleasure from her. Each time the fork left her mouth, he placed it in his own and slowly divested it of every crumb that remained on it, the faintest of sighs leaving him as he did so.

Yuuki sat, still and quiet, utterly in Zero's thrall. Spellbound, her eyes roamed over his frame examining his features one by one. Taking in soft silver hair, the dull gleam of silver rings along the delicate outer rims of his ears, the smooth torso that made a strange warmth bloom in her belly. Then, those wings, oh those beauteous wings! Such incredibly gorgeous appendages, her brain fluttered and melted at the sight. Hoping for distraction from that unfamiliar but not unwelcome feeling, Yuuki looked down and noted Zero's slim bare feet placed either side of her own, small points of heat against her skin where they touched. Of their own volition, her eyes travelled up to her lap where she was embraced by his knees, points of contact there also marked by slowly growing warmth. Mesmerised, her gaze followed on naturally along his thighs, noting the faintest pink shimmer of his skin through the thin white silk. The urge to stroke that soft silk suddenly blossomed in her mind and she felt her face flush further, her mouth dry yet moisture suddenly springing forth on her palms and somewhere else.

Zero took in where her gaze lay noting her blushed complexion, the breath coming faster from her parted lips and was satisfied with the journey he had begun with her. He allowed himself the faintest of smiles and spoke softly to her.

"Sweet Yuuki, follow your thoughts, grant me your favour if you would."

Yuuki's trembling hand rose as if by its own volition and slowly reached out. She watched its movement as if outside herself. With awe, she saw her own fingertips land lightly on Zero's thigh, registering at first the softness of the silk and then the warmth and firmness of his flesh below. She felt the faint tremor that went through him and she heart the soft sighing hiss leave his lips. Zero's reaction was enough to make her snatch back her hand as if from a flame. Her eyes snapped up to his, wide and startled, unbelieving that she had taken such a liberty.

Carefully placing the cake plate and fork on the side table, Zero then reached for Yuuki's hand, holding it gently between his two larger, warmer ones. Her hand fluttered like a trapped bird and she shook minutely from head to foot. His thumb stroked the back of her hand in a steady soothing rhythm, his touch smooth as the silk on his thighs. That liquid amethyst gaze steadily captured her own, steadying her trembling, slowing her breathing. Raising her hand, he placed a soft reverent kiss to the back of it. She felt his long soft moonlit fringe brush her skin as he bent over her hand, each strand giving a silken sensation that travelled along her arm and swirled and danced like a ribbon of silk through her heart, through her belly, furling itself in a tender coil deep within her.

Yuuki watched Zero take her hand and gently but firmly place it palm down squarely on his thigh where she had so tentatively touched him before. His own hand settled over hers applying soft pressure ensuring she could not snatch hers away again. Suddenly she found that she didn't want to move her hand at all, surely could not have moved it away even at his bidding. His eyes blazed a clear message to hers, his lips faintly upturned.

Her world narrowed down to that heated small space, her mind lit up with thoughts of…warmth…desire…silk.

Next Sweet Interlude: Light


	6. Light

**A/N:** So things are moving along prettily, Yuuki's awakening is imminent and Zero is surely on the brink of his heart's desire…almost. One more chapter and a tender blossom will start to bloom on the lemon tree.

Also before we settle down and begin, thanks must be given where they are due:

To **Yengirl** once again for her keen eye for errors and for allowing me to use this beguiling little phrase…" firm and alive ", you'll see why it is just right.

And secondly to **Silent Scribe** who uttered this delightful phrase in general conversation…" like a freshly shucked pearl ", and graciously allowed me to borrow it.

Now come, be illuminated…

**Sweet Interlude: **_**Light.**_

The night sky began to darken fully, revealing its beauty with faint twinkling stars growing more numerous and steadily brighter, the wondrous sight as scintillating as a handful of diamonds casually strewn onto soft, black velvet.

Yuuki registered the feather-light touch of Zero's fingertips against her back as he shepherded her down the dimly illuminated hallway, the passage of their bare feet marked only by silence, any sound damped down by the plush Turkish carpet beneath their soles. Yuuki's progress halted at the closed door of her bedroom where she hesitated and turned to him. Leaning past her, Zero grasped the doorknob and turned it as he fervently took her little hand in his.

"Come sweet Yuuki, step into the light with me. Draw aside the twilit curtain of my existence, illuminate and brighten my soul. Let me bask in your soft radiance, sweet Yuuki, I have so longed for you. I beg you please, grant me this indulgence. Allow me to worship you as you deserve."

Her heart fluttered within her listening to his rich low voice and his words that struck an answering chord in her mind. Yuuki licked her dry lips and made as if to answer,

"Yes, I too…I feel…" she faltered.

"Ssshh," Zero soothed. "Sweet Yuuki, wait. Do not force words just because you feel that you should. Wait, feel, experience. Only then allow your heart to speak," he breathed into her ear, his perfumed breath heady and sweet against her cheek. With that, he opened the door and led her through. Eyes held shyly downcast, her face delicately flushed soft rosebud pink, Yuuki followed him hesitantly, her heart beating fast in her chest. Hearing the soft click of the shutting door, she looked up and gasped.

It was her familiar bedroom and yet it was not. Utterly transfixed, Yuuki slowly let her gaze sweep the room as her uncomprehending mind struggled to make sense of the utterly beguiling scene before her.

Her room glowed with soft lambent light and gleamed richly like a freshly shucked pearl. All her lamps were lit. The two standard lamps in opposite corners of the room were hung with beaded crystal strands, each bead a miniature sun as it swung and trembled with the soft movement of air through the room. Smaller twin lamps on either side of her bed were hung with diaphanous chiffon and silk scarves, pink, cerise, silver and white and they muted and dispersed the light leaving a cloudy pink aura over her bed as the soft zephyr caused them to flutter.

The dark well polished mahogany of the large headboard reflected soft distorted smears of light from the flashing teardrop crystal fringes on her lamps. Satin and silk pillows lay heaped at the head of the bed, the muted gem-like tones of emerald, garnet, sapphire and topaz of the sumptuous cloth turning her bed into a jewel box, all awaiting its final gem…

Her.

The scent of violets grew stronger and Yuuki felt warm, strong arms slide around her midriff, a smooth strong chest pressing up against her back.

"Do you like your faerie-bower, sweet Yuuki? Does your jewelled harem chamber please you, my lovely odalisque?"

As Zero whispered those beautiful and blush inducing words into her ear, his firm smooth hand slid gently under her tee shirt and swept up to cup the underside of one breast, his touch warm and inviting on her skin under the delicate lace of her bra. Warmth bloomed beneath his fingers and he reverently swept his thumb across her tender nipple, causing Yuuki to whimper softly as her bud puckered instantly. The resulting soft heat in her breast kindled and spread. She leaned back into Zero and the realisation of another kind of warmth - firm and alive - pressing against her inviting, pert behind flooded her senses with somewhat shy but welcome anticipation, sending her heart racing in her chest.

Yuuki was swamped with light, soft illuminations and colours filling her eyes, perfumed breezes brushing her skin and the purer golden light of desire pooling, swirling and filling her soul.

Next, Sweet Interlude: Rosewater.


	7. Rosewater

**A/N:** The journey unfolds, unfurls, soft as a velvet petal in the dewy heart of a rose. As Zero advances ever more towards his heart's desire, come on this perfumed journey and the next chapter will show the first soft blossom blooming on the sweet lemon tree.

My thanks as always go to **Yengirl** whose generosity knows no bounds. Pay her a visit and reward yourself.

**Sweet Interlude: **_**Rosewater**_

Zero crossed the room purposefully and drew back the velvet drapes. He unlatched the French doors and pushed them to the side, allowing even more of the fresh evening air to swirl into the room. Crystal beads tinkled as the little breeze toyed with them playfully, each swinging droplet sparkling with a miniature rainbow encapsulated in its heart. The flag-stoned terrace gleamed dully under the soft light of the moon and the deep red roses were transformed to objects of rare beauty with hearts of black velvet, magically transformed by the soft touch of night. Their fragrance wafted across the garden beguiling moth and human alike. Zero stepped out, his bare slim feet noting the chill of the cool stone and stood a moment, his face tilted up to the night sky, eyes shut as if in supplication.

Yuuki stood just inside the open doors of the room, her gaze on him, her mind utterly enchanted by what she saw. She drew in a soft breath and her heart fluttered and a deep soft longing made itself felt through the very core of her existence.

The soft moonlight washed over Zero and changed his pale hair to purest argent, its soft silver beauty rivalling that of the great vessel of light in the sky. His face was tilted back, his smooth brow and pale cheeks sculpted to perfection as the diffuse light played across his face. Graceful lushly feathered wings framed his beautiful torso, each muscle defined, outlined and chiselled by the light and shadow play across him. He stood like a graceful pillar of pure marble, not cold but warm with the divine spark of life. No young be-laurelled god on Olympus, no lissome satyr roaming a sunlit sylvan glade was more beautiful, more desirable, more within delectable reach.

Yuuki stood quietly and drank in the scene before her, thoughts in her mind tumbling and turning. She had long been aware of a surge of positive energy, a presence in her mind that seemed to spark, grow, guide her thoughts when ideas would not come to her. Whenever she rubbed her tired eyes and sat with them shut, her head leaned forward onto her forearms and just listened to the steady, repetitious life-giving beat of her heart, she would become aware of comforting inner warmth. A glow that enlightened and guided her, somehow giving her mental strength along with an unusual but welcome sense of being nurtured... cared for... loved even.

Had it been him then? This seraphic being, entrancingly beautiful beyond all mortal ken? It would seem so and Yuuki became aware of a deep-seated happiness within herself. A feeling of something unknowingly long searched for and at last found. Her mind slowly acknowledged what her body already knew. She wanted Zero and all that he represented; warmth, desire, love and a sense of belonging, a sense of fulfilment, her heart held safely in the hands of one who wanted and adored her above all else.

Becoming aware of her intense scrutiny, Zero opened his eyes and turned his crystal gaze to meet hers. Silently he extended his hand and Yuuki stepped out onto the stones, not noticing the coolness underfoot. She walked towards his outstretched fingers and took it in her own small, soft hand. Turning her towards him, Zero gently clasped her face between his warm palms and spoke, quietly, with a tremor of passion.

"Sweet, sweet Yuuki, you have looked upon me and I felt your soft thoughts envelop my form, felt your mind gently touch mine. Do I find favour with you? Do you desire to be mine as I so long to be only yours? Sweetest Yuuki, I yearn for completion, for belonging and I will never have that without you. I need you and only you for my life to have purpose, meaning and most of all, love. Would you grant me my dearest wish, my heart's only desire, my sweet Yuuki?"

Yuuki looked deeply into his blazing gold-flecked eyes and heard his impassioned plea and her heart soared within her, Could this be happening to her? This incredible, angelic being wanted her and only her? Her eyelids fluttered and her breathing quickened and she thought her heart would burst for joy. The realisation of how she would answer flooded her from head to toe, soft molten warmth running through all her veins and without a second thought she heard herself speak.

"Yes! Oh yes, I long to be yours. Incredibly fortune has favoured me so and I do not pretend to understand the wonder of these events but I know I long for you also. This feeling is something of long standing and I just did not know what my heart meant when it tried to speak to me. Yes, I would be yours."

As the last words left her mouth, Yuuki felt Zero's arms encircle her and his warm lips encompass hers. He kissed her tenderly, his soft moist mouth tasting and exploring her lips, his gentle tongue beckoning entrance. Parting hers slightly, Yuuki granted him leave and he swept her lips with his soft velvet tongue and explored all the reaches within, tasting the faint hint of cherries on her little pink tongue. His hands roamed exquisitely over her back, sliding ever downward until he held her smooth warm backside cupped in his palms and crushed her to him, his response making itself clearly felt against her soft tummy. She gave a tiny mew, silk running through her veins as she felt him press against her.

"Come, beloved Yuuki," he murmured pulling himself reluctantly away from her kiss. Taking her by the hand, he guided her back to the house. She was surprised when he continued through her bedroom entering the door on the far side of the room, knowing it was her en-suite. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of what was beyond the door as he slowly swung it open.

Roses. Roses everywhere. Roses in cut-crystal vases placed along the narrow shelf running along three walls, red as an angel's bleeding heart and magnified thrice-fold by the long bank of mirrors along each wall. The light fitting had also been hung with crystal strands and threw pinpricks of rainbow light over the room. The atmosphere was warm and inviting, the softer light enhanced with tiny bursts of gleaming pinpoints, a myriad of dancing colours reflected in the mirrors between the roses.

In the centre of the room a deep sunken bath was filled with gently steaming water, piled high with frothing foam. The room was mildly steamy throughout and faintly scented of rose petals. Zero reached for a small bottle standing by the bath and withdrew the cork with a gentle pop. As he upended it over the tub the scent of roses intensified, pervading every inch of her boudoir with soft alluring fragrance.

Placing the bottle out of harm's way, Zero then turned, standing close to Yuuki so that his lips almost brushed hers as he spoke, sweet violet adding to the beautiful aroma around her, his fingers tenderly grasping the edge of her tee shirt.

"Come, my beloved Yuuki. Let my worship of you begin."

Next Sweet Interlude: Feather.


	8. Feather, Part 1

A/N: First and foremost a most grateful bow to my wonderful beta **Yengirl**, her magic touch giving gentle benediction to my little romance.

There is a half forgotten fragment of a song lyric that I think goes something like this –

"…strawberries, cherries and an angel's kiss in spring, my love is made of all these things…"

I don't remember any more of it but I feel this little phrase sums up the soft, shy delicacy of Zero's love that is being offered to Yuuki. Come, indulge, feel that soft kiss for yourself…with a slice of lemon, to garnish.

**Sweet Interlude: **_**Feather Part 1.**_

Yuuki's tee shirt was peeled off her body in one smooth action and dropped on the floor by her feet. She heard Zero's soft intake of breath but she didn't dare look at him, being too conscious of what he must think of her form.

"So beautiful, my Yuuki," Zero's voice hitched in his throat as he bent to murmur the reassuring compliment into her ear. He then bent his head further and placed a warm moist kiss between Yuuki's breasts, heaving so enticingly with each shallow breath she drew. At the same time, he deftly slipped the button through its loop on her skirt. It fell noiselessly down to join her tee shirt and she gasped. Straightening up, Zero brushed back the strands of hair disarrayed by the passage of her shirt over her head with a gentle hand, smiling reassuringly into her eyes for she was now looking up at him

"My sweet Yuuki, show yourself to me. I desire to see…please…let my eyes revel in you."

"Yes," came the barely audible reply. Yuuki's cheeks were faintly pink but she did not drop her gaze but met his soft eyes that were gazing searchingly into hers. Emboldened by the adoration she saw in his intense, bright eyes, she slowly reached behind her and unfastened the clasp on her bra with a click that resounded unexpectedly loudly in that hushed expectant atmosphere. She blushed an even more intense shade of carmine when Zero helped her slip her arms out of the straps and the soft pink ruffled little nothing slithered away to the floor.

"My sweet girl…..oh…such beauty."

Dipping his head to place a warm, fervent kiss on the creamy smooth slope of one breast, Zero proceeded to press his lips in an irregular chain of moist little kisses all across her delectable flesh culminating with his lips enclosing around one little pink rosebud. As his warm palm cupped and smoothed her other breast, Zero's velvet smooth tongue curled around her little nipple and eagerly if a little ineptly suckled, his senses registering sheer pleasure as the satin smooth skin of her nipple temptingly puckered and rippled with little shivers under his soft mouth. As he continued to delicately lavish attention on Yuuki's willing flesh, he heard her sigh and knot her fingers in his hair as her little bud rose and tightened yet further under his ministrations.

Still, Zero continued to suckle, firmly engulfing Yuuki with his warm lips and feeling her fingers tighten yet again clutching a larger handful of his silver hair. With increasing need straining further his already hardened flesh and desire escalating in his belly, Zero slid one hand around her hip and deftly allowed his fingers to slide between the soft ruffles of her panties and her warm skin. Cupping her lovely firm backside, he crushed her to him desperately, his tallness ensuring that he almost lifted her bodily from the floor - her back arched voluptuously to counter their disparity in height - thus making sure she was in no doubt of the aching need her succulent flesh stirred in him.

Yuuki's eyes fluttered open and she gave a low gasp as she felt his urgency, hard up against her softly rounded belly. Unexpected delight suffused her and she smiled shyly, even a little proudly, as the evidence of his feelings made themselves manifest to her. She released her hold on his hair to stroke one of his downy wings instead. To her surprise and delight, Zero shuddered and groaned. The sounds he made grew more and piteous as the minutes ticked by and he felt less and less in control. Yuuki's sweet but torturously relentless soft stroking of his wing had clouded his brain with sheer tactile pleasure, his mouth involuntarily leaving her nipple with a soft popping sound and coming to rest in the valley between her breasts as he moaned huskily deep in his chest.

Yuuki continued to stroke Zero's smooth wing repeatedly - a wicked little corner of her soul that all women seemed to possess - rejoicing in her sweet power over him. She clutched each soft feather within her reach over and over again, wracking him with deep tremors. Smiling with blushing delight, she listened to him murmuring "Oh Yuuki, Yuuki" breathlessly against her skin in between soft, throaty growls. He clutched her to him feverishly and she felt him surge and grind against her helplessly. Yuuki was utterly transfixed by this new wonderful discovery and continued to ply her sensual little fingers along his now ruffled, disheveled wing with even more determination.

"Oh Gods, Gods!...Yuuki stop, please stop. Wait, I'm….I can't…I will…...Oh Yuuki…aah...!"

Zero pulled back reluctantly from Yuuki a little, his hand reaching up to capture hers in a firm hold against his chest as he pulled the fingers of his other hand gently away from her sweetly erotic, warm, silky backside and swiftly took prisoner her other marauding hand. He held them both firmly clasped against his heaving chest. He looked at her, his face flushing, with his breath coming in ragged hitches and when he spoke, the words came out in husky, choked tones.

"Yuuki, I have yearned for you…for so long. Now you touch me…and I surge with joy and am, am…over whelmed… the sight of your body, your sounds, your beautiful scent. Sweet Yuuki… you… bring… me… undone."

Zero's violet eyes glittered with rising heat and desire, his cheeks growing pinker with his heartfelt confession. He held her tighter still as he continued to speak, his words somewhat muffled by having his face pressed into the hollow of her neck.

"I love you, dear Yuuki…I want you. You make me feel deeply down in my very soul…I just want to worship you. Yuuki, I have never…this is the first…I just…I haven't…" he faltered, pressing his face deeper into the fragrant skin of her neck, not knowing how else to confess his inexperience.

Yuuki stroked his hair as she listened, enchanted, a small warm feeling blooming in her heart. Realisation dawned on her that he, that beautiful seemingly self-assured wondrous being, had never trodden along this pathway before. As she…herself…never…had. Softness filled her, a gentle relief filling the void as the last of the tension within her melted away. Taking his face gently in her two warm little hands she looked earnestly into his limpid eyes and spoke in a breathless burst.

"Oh Zero," pausing to kiss him softly on his cherry pink lips, "thankyou for baring your soul to me. I too…not….ah…ever….youaremyfirst," she babbled out "I…I…. want… youtoloveme…. and I will…ah…try to…uhm.. help you. I so long for…..you…us…to be together," she finished, blushing, breathless, her face elated and shyly eager.

Wordlessly gathering her courage in the face of Zero's sudden breathless amazement, Yuuki took his hands and guided them onto the ruffled waistband of her silk panties leaving her hands over his. Taking a deep breath, he stood for a long moment, an enigmatic look in his eyes. Then it was his turn to act. Still holding her gaze, Zero dipped his thumbs inside the elastic and slowly slid the silken garment down her thighs bending slightly as he reached her knees. Balancing her hand on his shoulder, Yuuki stepped out of her panties one foot after the other and stood quietly in front of him, pink cheeked. Falling to his knees before her with a soft choked exhalation of wonder, Zero allowed his fevered gaze to drift slowly down her body, taking in creamy skin, soft pink nipples and her dimpled navel. As his eyes travelled further, he reached out his nervously shaky hand and placed it palm down, low on her belly just above the apex of her thighs. His now steadier fingers caressed her slowly, his mind illuminated with her sensual beauty as his fingers passed lovingly over the softness of her there causing her to sigh and ever so slightly part her thighs for him.

"Oh my sweet Yuuki, so beautiful," he murmured as his warm, eager hand travelled over her again, his strong lean fingers probing her secrets gently. Encountering moisture, he moaned quietly and looked up at her again. Her face was blushed and she was as beautiful as the velvet-petalled roses all around her. Leaning forward he placed a kiss against her belly and as she locked her fingers into his silken hair, his lips travelled down, leaving random kisses until they joined his fingers. The intoxicating scent of her arousal came to him. Zero placed one deep kiss against her where his fingers had momentarily been. Yuuki purred as quietly as a little kitten and he rose and clasped her face between his hands and kissed her lips. Encountering the faint taste of something quite new to her on his lips her eyes flickered open to encounter his deep lilac ones regarding her with burning intensity.

"Come sweet Yuuki."

Taking her hand in his, Zero led her the few paces across the room to stand by the gently steaming tub. Turning to her he placed the silken ribbon of his hakama into her hand, closing her fingers down on it. The irises of his eyes darkened as his gaze burned into hers and he spoke to her, an edge in his voice that made her belly contract, her heart race.

"Do as you wish sweet Yuuki, act as your desire guides you."

Gathering her courage she slowly pulled, feeling the simple knots slide apart fluidly. Letting go of the bindings she saw the cloud-like garment slide in a silken avalanche to puddle gracefully around his ankles on the floor. Her eyes widened with revelation and new knowledge. A flush flashed over her and she could not look away as he stood before her with the evidence of his desire for her gloriously apparent. Answering tendrils of want and need curled lushly around her belly and she felt a quickening of heat and moisture within herself.

"Oh, oh, Zero," Yuuki quavered, then reached out in fascination, brushing one trembling fingertip along his firm flesh, feeling velvet and steel and subtle movement under the pad of her finger. Startled, she jerked her hand away. A soft growl rumbled deep in Zero's chest and he took her hand as he stepped over the rim of the tub into the scented water.

"Come, sweet Yuuki, indulge me, I beg you. I would bathe you if you please."

Next, Sweet Interlude: Feather, part 2.


	9. Feather, Part 2

A/N: First of all heartfelt thanks go to my lovely beta, **Yengirl**. She has taught me so much, revealed the secret of how taking a mere word or two and placing them "just so", makes something adequate into something wonderful.

In the last chapter the lemon blossom began to bloom, here it begins to flourish as Zero tenderly brings Yuuki to awareness of what bliss can be, just as sweetly.

Please note that there is a **strong lemon scene, read on at your own choice.**

**Sweet Interlude: **_**Feather, Part 2**__._

Zero steadied Yuuki as she placed first one tiny white foot into the foamy water and then the other. Turning her around so that her back faced him, he proceeded to sink lower into the tub, easing her down with him, enveloped by warm water with white fluffy foam blanketing the surface. His graceful wings went over the back of the tub, loosely resting against the cool marble outside of the freestanding bath.

With Yuuki settled between his thighs about six inches in front of him, Zero reached over the side and took a sea sponge out of a basket of toiletries placed nearby. Immersing the sponge in the water, he soaked and squeezed it several times to soften it. He then soaked it full and requested Yuuki to hold up her hair out of the way. He watched, utterly enraptured as her slim fingers gathered her raven hair, twisted it and pulled it over her shoulder in a thick satin rope. With reverence, Zero placed the soaked sponge against the nape of her neck and squeezed it gently.

The warm sudsy water sluiced down Yuuki's back leaving it gleaming and reflecting the soft light. Zero repeated his actions over and over, so entranced with the way the rivulets and then droplets trickled down her creamy skin. Unable to restrain himself, he leaned forward and ran his smooth tongue along her skin gathering stray drops, tasting rosewater and the essential sweetness that was her natural self. Repeating his actions several times he felt his lower belly surge and tighten, an echoing twitch occurring in his straining flesh further below.

Yuuki moaned softly and shivered raising tiny goose bumps on her skin, automatically clutching the firm muscled thighs pressed alongside her own. The warm water had a sensation that was almost oily as it cascaded down her back and felt so, so good. The warm trail Zero's tongue left as it passed over her skin made her quiver like a leaf caressed by an ocean breeze. Other than hearing the faintest of sounds from him Yuuki also felt a periodic firm touch low down on her back, almost on one smooth rounded cheek of her bottom. While she knew it wasn't his hand she didn't actively pursue what it was and continued to sit and bask in his attention when sudden realisation flooded through her as to exactly what 'it' was. Heat flushed through Yuuki in a sudden wave, she keened softly and squirmed. Sliding backwards until her back was flush with his sleek chest, she let her head loll back onto his shoulder and turning her face sideways towards him she implored, "Kiss me, Zero, please."

Zero dropped the sponge into the water with a soft splash as he felt Yuuki slide back into the space between them. Without hesitation, he slid his arms around her and pressed his lips avidly to hers, kissing her deeply, his soft warm tongue playing across hers, tasting her natural sweetness. As he felt her slippery firm bottom grind gently against his heated arousal, he purred deep in his throat, soft reverberations making themselves felt along her back and almost ticklishly against her mouth, eliciting further delicious squirms from her.

Zero's hands sought the comfort of her breasts, cupping her warm weight, spreading his fingers across soapy skin, feeling her nipples tighten against his gently rotating palms. He could wait no longer this slow tease of sensation was driving him mad with anticipation. Zero decided right there and then that he would give his sweet Yuuki fulfilment. In fact, the very thought of giving her ultimate pleasure would doubtless drive his own along a hundredfold.

"Do you trust me, sweet Yuuki? Then follow, relax your mind and body. Follow me, my sweet one."

With an impatient movement of his foot, Zero dislodged the bathplug and allowed some of the still warm water to sluice away, pressing down on it when it sank to hip level, to trap the remaining warmth. Yuuki clutched at his arms still wrapped around her torso and wondered what would happen next. His sleek wet forearms slid up against the sensitive underside of her soapy breasts causing her to flush hotly, remembering shyly how she'd liked the way the heat flickered into Zero's eyes as he gazed at her pretty little exposed breasts. She couldn't help shivering a little as several suggestions from her admittedly innocent imagination flooded her mind.

"Are you cold, my sweet girl?" Zero immediately murmured in concerned enquiry.

"No… I am not… cold, the room is warm enough.…I am just….just….you know…" Yuuki supplied a little shyly.

"I know, my dear Yuuki, relax against me dear one, place your feet on either side of my calves, on the outer side and let your knees slacken. Open for me dear Yuuki, reveal your treasures for me, please, please, I desire this so."

Zero's husky quiet voice thrilled through Yuuki and she complied with his request with only a tiny hesitation. Parting her legs as he requested made her vulnerable but she found reassurance in his continuing soft growls and nonsensical but welcome words of endearment in her ear. Murmuring and kissing her along her neck, Zero slipped his right hand down along her soft tummy, tracing lazy circles around her belly button while his left tightened around her and exchanged the sweetness of her left breast in his hand for her right. Kneading her little puckered nipple gently and crooning to her still, his right hand continued to drift and meander across her belly, seemingly with no purpose in mind except to touch her. At length, touching and teasing, he reached the apex of her thighs and cupped his fingers over her, pressing softly.

Clutching his arm, Yuuki felt little sparks in her breast travel down her tummy to ignite little fires along that silken trail that led down to her awakened core. Zero's chest was warm and firm behind her and she felt him slouch a little, adjusting so that she lay in semi-repose against him, his drifting fingers felt like they were leaving a trail of gold dust along her skin and she was surprised when she looked to see it was only her heightened imagination, so real was the sensation. His long strong fingers were so welcome, so wanted on her sensitive flesh. Yuuki craved for him to go further and as if he had read her thoughts, she was rewarded when he widened his knees a little spreading her thighs with that same motion and he…Ah!...blessedly, blissfully slid his long middle finger gracefully, deeply into her. The firm slick sensation as he slid across her pretty pearl and continued into her hidden silken chamber made her keen and moan quietly but urgently, every last nerve ending within her wanted, needed him to repeat that wonderful movement.

Yuuki was unable to voice out what she wanted but the way she clutched at his arms made Zero more than aware of what she wanted. Hearing her mew helplessly in his arms caused his heartbeat to race and his hips rocked against her gently, his own body begging for friction. He continued to croon and kiss, steadily moving his hand, his finger smoothly entering and re-entering that hot silk. His mind was full to brimming of that soft and wet, tight and warm sensation. Never before had anything felt so good, so right.

Yuuki was engulfed in a blissful whirlwind. Her eyes dazzled with crystal pinpricks of rainbow light, filled with the sense of red, overwhelming dragon's blood red from the seemingly endless cavalcade of velvety red roses surrounding her. The very air about her scented and steamy with rosewater, sweet violet and desire, the headiest scent of all. Her ears filled with the sloshing of the bathwater, her own faint mews and Zero's ragged purring breaths, hot against her ear. Her skin was stimulated in so many ways; those sweet fingers on her nipple, his sleek firm chest pressed against her back, his sleeker, firmer arousal so heated, wanted, needed, rubbing ceaselessly against her backside. She squirmed restlessly as she panted, looking for something, something more, not really knowing what just her entire being filled with absolute aching need.

Zero heard the change in her voice, that soft kitten purr dropping to a low, desperate keening and instinctively, he doubled his efforts, his own body whipped to fever pitch by hers. He had never done this before but somehow... he knew what she needed. Then he felt it, a tiny quiver within her and fervently kissing her neck, he followed sheer instinct, rolling her tight little nipple between his fingers with consummate grace, just enough pressure to make her mew louder. That with his ceaseless movement against her pretty pearl pushed her over the edge. Yuuki blindly reached up and clasped his hair in her fingers, locking them tight, then arched voluptuously into his hand, thighs taut and quivering, holding her breath.

As the brilliance of release washed over her she twisted her neck, burying her face against Zero's chest as best she could, breathlessly calling his name again and again. Ripples of utter delight coursed through her, she quivered and shivered against him, the water in the tub sloshing up and over her hips adding to her overwrought senses, Zero's hastened heartbeat loud in her ears.

Finally, Yuuki placed her hand over Zero's, stilling his motion as reality started to reassert itself. The storm slowly settled around her as she felt him gently remove his hand and bring it up around her waist and she twisted around to face him, clasping his face between her trembling hands.

"Oh, Zero," she sighed " Oh, that was…was…Oh! I never knew that place existed, that world you opened up…for me."

Yuuki kissed Zero's face and ran her soft palms along his cheeks. He embraced her to him awkwardly in the confines of the tub. Giving her cheek one last kiss, he laughed softly, "Come sweet Yuuki, let us seek some comfort..."

With that, he helped her stand up and step out of the tub, steadying her with a hand under her elbow as her knees wobbled a little. Releasing the remaining water, he followed her out and reaching for a large fluffy towel, proceeded to wrap her in it following suite for himself.

Zero then wrapped his arms around Yuuki as he unfurled his soft wings around them. He rocked her and warmed her, soft violet scent perfuming the air with the tiny flickering movements of his feathers. He felt her sag gently against him, a delicate yawn leaving her lips and scooped her up in his arms and her hand came to rest upon his chest as her head dropped on to his shoulder in a sweet gesture of complete trust. Crushing her to his chest, Zero whispered gently into her ear as he carried her from the room to her soft and enticing bed.

"Sweet Yuuki, I am indeed blessed. You…are…my…world. Come now, rest, sleep, more awaits you my dearest one. I would worship you further."

Next, Sweet Interlude: _Rest._


	10. Rest

A/N: My dear beta, **Yengirl**, has given her gentle suggestions once more, her soft polish helping my efforts gleam. I do thank her most sincerely, I am so grateful for her help.

Lemony delights have begun to bloom between our sweet young lovers but the final flowering is still a little further down the way. Now it is time for soft repose, for closeness, for rest, for dreams. Citrussy tenderness follows, the final sweet lemons appear in the final chapter, "Fulfilment" which is in three parts.

Come too…read…rest…dream. The sweetest gift of all beckons still….

**Sweet Interlude: Rest.**

Zero deposited Yuuki carefully onto the large cerise velvet armchair by her bedside before retreating to the bathroom to fetch another small towel. Slinging it over his forearm he paused at Yuuki's chest of drawers and secured his own towel a little more firmly on his slender hips as it threatened to slide right off. Then he filled a tall glass with cool water from a covered carafe standing there on a silver tray with its matching glass. He then knelt down in front of her and pressed the glass into her hands steadying the base as she shakily lifted it to drink. Zero waited patiently until Yuuki had drunk her fill before taking the glass from her and finishing the rest in a long draught himself. Letting out a long happy sigh he took her delicate little hand in his own and looked into her velvet brown eyes.

"Happy, my sweet Yuuki?"

Zero's own eyes, irises darkened to the rich colour of summer violets, sparkled and his beautiful alabaster skin showed a faint flush across his cheeks. Pausing before she answered, Yuuki looked at him and a smile slowly crept across her face. His loving eyes twinkled and gleamed, gold highlights crackled with energy in his deep purple irises. A smile flickered on and off his beloved visage, just like the soft pinkness diffused across his cheekbones. His wings fluttered gently as if undecided between being furled or flung to the heavens. Happiness radiated off him in waves.

"Yes, Zero, very happy and it is all due to you and your loving treatment. Thank you so much."

Leaning forward, Zero placed a soft-lipped kiss against Yuuki's cheek and also to her smiling lips.

"It is I who am thankful, you have given me a gift I thought I would never have, your love, my sweet Yuuki. All I ever wanted was your heart."

Zero smiled at her again, squeezing her fingers.

"Now my dearest girl, rest and sleep. There is so much to be explored, I long to please you still more my dear, if you would allow."

Still kneeling adoringly before her Zero began to dry the ends of Yuuki's hair still wet from the bath with brisk little movements of his towel-covered hands. She sat a little dazedly bliss-fogged, just drinking him in, feeling loved and cherished, sated and at ease for the moment. Thoughts of what else he had in store for her made little blushes come and go across her cheeks, catching Zero's eye and causing him to wonder what was in her mind but he kept his counsel, his own lips upturning frequently.

Having dried Yuuki's hair to his satisfaction, Zero rose and went to open the top drawer in the chest of drawers. He withdrew from it a gauzy silk nightgown, ankle length and the colour of dewy violets and as he turned to her the beautiful thing fluttered and shimmered, barely there and light as a fairy-spun cobweb.

"Oh, how beautiful!" Yuuki exclaimed, her eyes widening in delight. She stood immediately and came forward a step, her hand catching the silk and sliding along it, marvelling at its softness.

"A gift for you, my dear Yuuki."

Yuuki's lips parting in sweet surprise was thanks enough for Zero. Indicating that she should raise her smooth white arms, he bunched the gown delicately and slipped it over her head, pinching her towel between his fingers drawing it down with the nightgown. It slipped down her body in a shimmering waterfall of silk, the hem soft and smooth against the top of her feet. Utterly delighted by it, Yuuki turned this way and that, loving the way the silk felt against her freshly cleansed skin. She swirled a moment or two longer and slowed down as she became aware of the stillness of the room. Slowly, she turned to face Zero.

He stood there watching her, utterly entranced. His eyes were fixed upon her figure, intense as the beam of a searchlight. Her soft pink and white skin showed enticing glimpses as the silk whirled and furled around her, wrapping and unwrapping her at the same time, teasing and tempting Zero as it offered heart-stopping hints of delicate deep pink nipples and a delectable dark shadow across the apex of her thighs.

"Oh Yuuki, my Yuuki," Zero ground out, his voice deep, husky and barely audible. He scrubbed his hands over his face and paused for a moment, fighting for composure. Yuuki stood still, aware of his deep scrutiny. There was no cause for alarm in the way he looked at her but her heart had quickened again and she stood there, poised as if on the verge of fleeing. Sighing, Zero dropped his hands and spoke gently to her as he too, could see how suddenly tense she looked.

"Come my sweet one, slip into bed now and rest. I have only so much restraint left, my dear girl and I fear the battle to be a losing one," he laughed ruefully. Yuuki gave a tiny giggle and blushed prettily, quietly pleased with his words and more than a little relieved at the same time. Zero resolutely turned away from her. He held back the velvet bedcover for her as she sat on the edge of the pillowy soft bed, waited until she wriggled far enough in and then lifted her feet in for her. Covering her gently, he bent down and kissed the tip of her nose, earning another soft giggle from her.

In three strides, Zero had crossed the room and closed and locked the French windows but left the drapes drawn back. He switched off the lamps one by one and the room slowly changed from a faerie-bower to a haven of soft quiet, illuminated with soft silvery light from the moon. Turning to face him, Yuuki saw him stand there a moment, his gaze intent on the heavens.

After a long moment, Zero dropped his towel and turned towards her. She gave a soft gasp as she admired his beautiful frame washed in soft light from the great white orb in the sky. His hair gleamed, a thousand more times beautiful than the heavenly silver luminescence streaming across him and he raised his hands over his head and stretched, standing tall and lissom, his chest and flat, smooth stomach a series of beautiful planes etched and edged by the moonlight. At full stretch he turned and she saw that desire still burned strongly within him and heat bloomed over her skin at that knowledge.

Catching the soft sparkle of her eyes in the dim light, Zero advanced to the bed and lifted the covers sliding into the wide, warm haven next to her. He extended his wing a little on the flat mattress, almost making a cradle. He held out his arm and beckoned, calling softly to her.

"Come Yuuki, I would that you lie with me, next to my heart."

Raising herself a little, she shuffled across and onto the pillowy, feathery surface of his wing. As she gently wiggled into position by his side Zero groaned gently with each little progression she made across that soft downy surface, his eyes glittering. Snuggling up close to him, she rested her cheek against his chest feeling the warm smoothness of him. His heart hammered in her ear and his breathing was slightly erratic. She placed her hand on his belly and tucked her head under his chin. Murmuring sweet nothings to her Zero covered her with his other wing, shrugging it to allow the velvet bedcovers to fall into place as they slid off his feathers to tuck behind him.

The silken gown she wore felt so good against his naked form, soothing and exciting all at once and he hugged her tight against him, sighing and trembling slightly. Yuuki felt his tremors and knew instinctively that he was fighting for control and she wanted to ease him without tempting him too much because they both needed to rest. The beautiful conclusion to this loving journey was too important to rush and perhaps ruin. She wanted to savour every moment, every step of that wonderful experience.

"Zero, would you allow me a small liberty? My reason is for your comfort, please don't feel that I am asking for anything from you."

Zero heard Yuuki's soft words and wondered what she could mean by them. He was still wondering when suddenly he felt her small warm hand travel down his belly and with a feather-soft touch, she gently wrapped her fingers around his firm, warm shaft.

"Oh Yuuki!" Zero gasped, pleased but highly concerned as well. "Yuuki, I do not think I can stop….and not…touch…not…react…sweet one…..ahh," his voice shook and slowly faltered.

"Sssh, my Beloved. Just lie still and bask in my love for you. I won't do any more than this, please my Beloved, take comfort, relax and sleep, I beg you, my dear."

Holding her closer still, Zero forced himself to lie quietly, concentrating on listening to her breathing. Heat eased to warmth in her soft, still grip and his eyelids fluttered. Silence reigned and warmth crept gently through their limbs, slackening muscles and soothing inflamed thoughts. The last conscious thought Zero had before sleep claimed him was, tomorrow my sweet Yuuki, tomorrow, I would know you fully and show you the extent of my love.

The moon sent its gentle beams into the room, illuminating the sleeping occupants with soft silver light. Pale faces were turned to each other, peace reflected there, quiet breaths the only disturbance. Outside in the garden, the roses nodded softly in the cool night air offering silent benediction. Beauty was all around.

Next Sweet Interlude: Fulfilment (Part 1 of 3).


	11. Fulfilment, Part One

**A/N:** Thanks once again to my dear beta, **Yengirl**, whose very conscientious care once again helped me put a little polish on my story. She is generous both with her time and encouragement and I am thankful indeed. Please indulge yourself and read her own wonderful Zero and Yuuki story: **"Hold Me"**. Swooning is guaranteed.

Our young lovers stand on the very brink of bliss. This gentle moment is a time for both Zero and Yuuki to take a little breath before taking that greatest step so far on this sweet interlude. It's soft and sweet and I hope it makes you smile as overwhelming delight begins to draw to its ultimate loving culmination.

**Sweet Interlude: **_**Fulfilment, Part One. (1 of 3)**_

A faint tickle on her soft cheek disturbed Yuuki's deep and restful sleep. She twitched her nose but to no avail, something was still on her skin. Swiping her fingers softly across her face she slowly became aware of an amused quiet chuckle in her ears. Sleepily she forced her eyelids to open and as her vision slowly focused, she saw a pair of sparkling eyes regarding her with some mirth. Zero sat on the side of the bed and brushing a single soft feather from his wing tip across her cheek, mischief writ large across his handsome face.

"Good morning, my sweet sleepy Yuuki," he murmured as he leaned in to kiss her cheek as if to alleviate the tickle. "Come, dear one, see the glory of a new day."

He flicked back the fringed velvet bedcovering and felt his heartbeat pick up a pace or two as Yuuki swung her slim legs over the side of the bed her silk nightgown rucked up about her thighs. Noting where his gaze lay she flushed pinkly and reached for him, her arms travelling around his waist and tightening there.

"Good morning to you, Zero," she said, lifting her face to him for a kiss. His lips met hers and lingered there most lovingly. As Zero kissed her tenderly, the fingers of her left hand crept up surreptitiously and began brushing the edge of his wing in a soft, languid fashion. He purred deeply as he continued to kiss her and he pressed himself to her more fully. Just as carefully, Yuuki's right hand lifted from his waist and she slid the backs of her fingers against the underside of the other wing, keeping a slow steady motion, making lazy little swirls to match the pace of her left as it continued to stroke and ruffle his downy feathers. Yuuki began to feel a welcome pressure against her lower belly and a tiny little smile formed on her lips, causing their kiss to break.

So enchanted was he with the softness and sweet taste of her mouth that Zero initially registered nothing but a sharp increase in pleasure coursing through him and he unconsciously began to purr. Unbidden, urgency began thrumming through his veins and he felt a rushing increase of desire as he began to harden against her, followed by mild panic a split-second later causing him to step back and gasp. Reaching behind him, he grabbed those devastating little fingers and held them clasped tightly in his larger hands.

"I see that you are indeed well rested and in extremely good spirits, dear one," he said, smiling ruefully. Yuuki looked up at him, all demure innocence in the tilt of her head but with a warm, wicked little glint in her eyes. Zero bent his head and kissed her warmly on the knuckles before pressing her hands to his heart. A tiny tremor passed through him, a delicious frisson caused by that exciting glitter reflected in those beguiling chocolate irises.

"Yes, I feel very good. Thank you, Zero," Yuuki spoke softly but he could hear the joy in her voice. Happiness coursed through her like liquid sunshine. She had felt a little anxious as to what today might bring, excited nervous butterflies flitting in her tummy but now seeing that she was able to ruffle Zero's serenity a little, she felt reassured. It was nice to know that perhaps he had a few little anxieties of his own and that they would come to this wonderful experience more as equals.

Zero stood up and pulled Yuuki to her feet.

"Come, dear Yuuki," he said, making as if to lead her out of the French doors only to stop a moment later.

"Oh, wait a moment, I would give you something else, my dear. A thing of beauty for you and a thing of great help for me," he laughed as he went over to her dresser. He pulled opened the top drawer and withdrew yet another swathe of silk, darker in colour this time, like violets at midnight and richly beribboned. He shook it out and bade Yuuki step forward so that she could slip her arms through the fluttery sleeves. She complied with alacrity and gave little pleased incoherent squeaks of delight, a pretty little smile gracing her lips making Zero smile a little too at her endearing reaction. Next, Zero turning her to him, firmly slipped all the pearl buttons into their buttonholes and tied the deep lilac velvet ribbon at her waist into a neat bow, all the while resolved not to be swayed by her delightful curves, barely concealed by the gauzy material of her nightdress.

Yuuki was utterly delighted as she stroked the soft material, twirling in little circles making the delicate thing flutter around her.

"Oh, a negligee, it's beautiful! Thank you, Zero! You spoil me so much. I just love it."

She stood on tiptoe, kissed his lips with a quick loving peck and resumed her swirling to watch the two layers of silk float around her. She danced lightly across the room, bright as a fairy's wing, arms outstretched and her heart light.

Zero watched with admiring eyes, willing his thoughts onto safer ground. With his beloved Yuuki wrapped in two layers of silk he though he might actually make it through breakfast without throwing himself into her arms and begging her for release. His carefully laid plans had developed a few cracks but it perturbed him not at all. Things would happen as they may and he was filled with elation at the thought of the utter delight to come. His scented wings rose, giving a faint rustle as he settled his feathers after the mayhem of her loving hands on them.

Breathless anticipation bustled in the back of his mind and he drew a deep breath and strode out to the terrace to join his sweet Yuuki who had tripped out there on her fairy feet, humming and whirling, happy as a lark.

It was going to be the best of days... for both of them.

I hope it was a pleasing moment. Reviews as always, are greatly appreciated. Two more chapters to go, many thanks to all of you who have come along on the journey thus far and I hope that you will be enchanted with the sweet resolution that is so near.

**Next: Sweet Interlude, Fulfilment, Part Two. (2 of 3)**


	12. Fulfilment, Part Two

**A/N:** Once more my heartfelt thanks are given to my dear beta, **Yengirl**. I thought I knew so much now but once again her patience and guidance are my mainstay. A deft placement that leads to a less awkward turn of phrase, a gentle suggestion to repair the glaring holes in my plot, careful reminders of continuity. All this and more is her gift. I do thank you indeed.

Our sweet lovers draw nigh to their fulfilment in this the penultimate chapter. It would seem that their pink-blushed conclusion beckons sweetly but remember… there is many a slip between cup and lip. I bid you come, read and dream with me.

Please note there is a lemon scene.

**Sweet Interlude:** _**Fulfilment, Part Two**_

The stone-flagged terrace was warmed by the morning sun's rays, pleasant underfoot for bare feet; a soft whisper of air gently stirring the little silver bells on the wind chime hanging down the far end. Yuuki stood still several paces past the door and was lost in the enchantment of the scene before her.

A round table for two was beautifully set for breakfast. It was flanked by two round bottomed woven white cane chairs made comfortable by cerise velvet gold tasselled cushions tied on with ribbons which fluttered in the soft breeze. The table itself bore a snowy damask cloth, a silver bud vase holding three velvety roses, crimson as the heart of a ruby, placed in the exact centre. A crystal jug of orange juice stood waiting nearby, beads of moisture collecting on its side, a matching cut crystal goblet set at each plate along with a frilled napkin folded like a rose. Silver cutlery gleamed softly in the morning light, competing for attention with the tiny sparkles twinkling off the crystal glasses. Yuuki's delighted eyes roved over the table, spying a linen covered basket that stood to one side, emitting the unmistakable scent of freshly baked pastry. A handsome silver coffee pot perched on the other side flanked by two cream porcelain gold-rimmed cups, a tiny silver jug of cream and a matching bowl filled with sparkling sugar cubes, nestled against the side of the pot. Lastly at each place stood a dainty goblet filled with sugared strawberries, accompanied by tiny pearl-handled forks.

Yuuki clasped her hands to her chest and sighed with delight.

"Oh, it is so beautiful!" she exclaimed, turning to Zero as he came out onto the terrace behind her. "You must have been up very early, what a lovely surprise!" Reaching up on tiptoe, she kissed his cheek and taking his hand pulled him along towards the table.

"Let's eat, it all looks so good, I'm starving!"

Zero allowed himself to be towed along feeling happy that his efforts had pleased her so well. After seating both of them, he poured the chilled juice and lifted the linen serviette off the pastry basket, revealing golden flaky croissants resting on a clean chequered towel and nestled around a pot of raspberry jam. Zero proffered the basket to Yuuki who took a warm croissant in her hand. She slathered jam on with relish and took a bite straightaway, chewing while making delightful little humming noises as she finished it off. Yet another whole flaky, warm croissant disappeared in no time at all and smiling happily at Zero, she licked her jammy fingers, one by one.

"Zero, that was so good!" she said, beaming at him. "I could eat another one but I have to leave room for my strawberries," and with that she picked up the petite fork and began pecking away at the fruit, looking like an adorable busy little bird with her brisk little movements. She prattled on happily, commenting on the beauty of the flowers, their lovely scent drifting along the patio, the yumminess of the jam. At first he heard every sweetly inconsequential word but her soft voice faded out gradually as his whole body tuned into every aspect of Yuuki's hypnotic presence. Zero had been gently enjoying watching Yuuki's every move, glad she was so happy. He lifted the coffee pot and poured a fragrant stream of rich brown coffee into his waiting cup then broke off a single bite of plain croissant and chewed contemplatively while turning his entire attention on her. The whole picture had been to his great satisfaction; his beautiful Yuuki sitting happily at the table with him, soft sunlight catching the blossom on the potted orange trees along the terrace; the faint scent wafting across from the rose bed. Beautiful. Then he looked up from his cup, his coffee nearly dripping over the rim of the delicately tilted vessel as he saw her lick the little smears of jam from her fingertips and found he couldn't look away. His mouth went dry as his gaze fixed upon her every move.

Her little pink tongue ran up each of her slender fingers in a gentle searching move, sucking each fingertip delicately in turn, humming with pleasure. Mesmerised, he watched every movement of that pretty pink mouth, his croissant growing cold on his plate, his coffee forgotten. She shot him a cheery little smile and he watched her start on her strawberries unconsciously picking one up off his own goblet and eating it in time with her. However, his chest constricted and a lump in his throat stopped his strawberry from being swallowed. Something low in his belly tightened, spiralled and narrowed his focus down to a single point…that beautiful mouth. Soft wafts of violet perfume drifted across the terrace as he fluttered his wings, tiny movements brought about by the tension within him. In no time at all, a soft little moan had left his lips. Yuuki looked up reflexively to find Zero's burning gaze on her and her eyes widened as she took in his intense face, lit from within with love and yearning. His eyes sparkled like precious gems and all her bright chatter melted away... it had after all, just been a screen for the butterflies gathering in her tummy.

"Yuuki…. my sweet Yuuki, I want…please, I need…" he whispered, hardly able to choke the words out as he reached for her hand across the table. Yuuki took his cool fingers in her own suddenly nerveless ones and felt the slight tremor radiating through him. He felt just as she did and it gave her a tiny measure of courage to act on the feelings swirling just below the surface in her mind. Colour flooded her face and she squeezed his hand and gave him a shy tremulous smile.

"Come Yuuki, please…I can wait no longer. My very soul craves your touch, allow me to love you, Yuuki. Allow me this honour." As he spoke, Zero rose from his chair and came around the table to kneel at her feet bowing his head and resting his forehead on her knees. His wings hung down softly at his sides covering him in a cascading soft cloak of feathers like that of a cavalier of old. His fine silken hair gleamed in the tender morning sunlight, slipping forward and revealing his neck, soft and vulnerable, laid bare in supplication. Yuuki's heart swelled, a wave of love washing through her. Embracing his head between her warm little hands she bent forward and placed a gentle kiss on the pale soft skin at the nape of his neck.

"Oh, Zero, yes…I too…yes," she said simply as he raised his head and his violet eyes brimmed liquidly with the depth of emotion in his soul. Rising to his feet, he bade her rise with him and holding her by the hand, led her to the door and gently ushered her through. He guided her to the bed and sat her down on the edge.

"Just a moment, Yuuki, sit here, please. I will not be more than a moment." She nodded and perched on the edge hands clasped in her lap, trusting eyes never leaving him.

Sliding the French doors shut with a click that seemed very loud in that quiet room, Zero locked them and pulled the velvet drapes partly across. The muted morning light filled the room leaving everything softened and dim, creating an invitingly intimate atmosphere. Turning back to face the bed, Zero's eyes rejoiced in the sight that greeted him; his sweet Yuuki sitting there quietly with her lovely face framed in gentle light from a stray sunbeam. Her hair glowed like spun silk and lay in a rich dark curtain across her shoulders, her slim hands toying with the velvet ribbon that she had slipped from its knotted bow allowing her dressing gown to part. The lighter silk of her nightgown was revealed, draping and clinging gracefully to her form allowing her porcelain pale skin to glow through it.

Drawn like a moth to flame by the look in Yuuki's melting brown eyes, Zero crossed the room in no time at all to come to rest in front of her. Fluttering his wings to create a delightful little current of air scented with sweet spring violets, he bent his head to her, seeking her soft plump lips with his own. She tasted of sweet strawberries. Kissing her gently but with mounting passion, he slowly sank to his knees onto the comforting cushioning of the shagpile rug. Drawing back he looked into her pink-cheeked face and smiled. His heart rate climbed with anticipation and his mouth grew a little dryer still as he realised the moment he'd so long dreamed of had finally arrived.

"Yuuki, my sweet girl. The time has come…would you allow…me…may I….please…"

With her whispered "yes" echoing in his ears, Zero reached down and caught hold of the hem of her silken nightgown, slowly sliding it up her lower legs, over her knees and along the creamy perfection of her thighs.

"Lie back my beautiful Yuuki, if it pleases you. I would look upon you and savour your beauty," he requested in a voice suddenly thickened, deepened. She sank back onto the soft comforter and came to rest nestled flat amidst the scattered jewel toned pillows. Lifting the gossamer silk further up past her hips, Zero paused a moment to take in the utter loveliness arrayed before him.

Yuuki lay there like a lovely living doll, alluring as a precious pearl on her bed of velvet, the darkly beautiful gem-like cushions a perfect foil for her pale skin. Her hands were thrown back over her head, her fingers gently intertwined with each other. A fan of burnished shiny hair splayed out around her, several silken strands lay across her face in stark contrast to the dewy rose colour splashed across her cheeks. Eyes the colour of rich chocolate warmed with topaz regarded him trustingly, lovingly, only the faintest flutter of apprehension showing itself in softly trembling lashes. In the slender creamy column of her throat Zero could see her pulse, beating like a tiny humming bird trapped in a flower, tiny quivers showing faintly beneath her skin.

The gauzy silk lay across her soft breasts, a hint of cream-coloured skin showing through the thin material sweetly accented by shadowy pink nipples. Zero swallowed and took in a deep breath, feeling his body respond further, his loins tightening with heated tremors building in his belly. With his heart racing, he stepped forward and laid tentative fingertips against her warm thigh. As he did so he saw a muscle twitch across her sleek belly, something that moved him so, his chest tightening in response. He reached out a trembling hand to stroke her skin through the gossamer web of her nightgown bunched about her waist feeling the heat of her body with cool fingers. His gaze was drawn down her smooth abdomen followed by his softly trailing fingertips, drawing a soft sigh from her and a little swathe of gooseflesh marking the path his hand had followed. When his hand reached the apex of her thighs, he lightly brushed along the fluffy little curls there bringing forth a tiny keening noise from her lips.

"Oh Yuuki, you are so lovely," Zero whispered reverently as he gently stroked her there drawing tiny kittenish noises from her lovely throat. Bending his head down he placed a single soft kiss on the silken skin of her thigh, rested a warm hand on each slender leg and gently applied pressure, a mute request for her to respond as she wished.

Yuuki had lain there with her eyes closed, relishing each soft touch to her body, blushing and but delighting in his reaction to her. As he murmured to her and swept his fingers along her sensitive flesh little tendrils of desire spread out along her limbs and pooled, swirled, swept along her body, flickering little flashes of heat and light down to her rapidly moistening core. The memory of yesterday's beautiful onslaught was looming bright in her mind, everything within her wanting, needing, begging for that same sweet reprise. Yuuki felt Zero's lips like a searing brand as he kissed her thigh and a sigh escaped her. When his gentle inquiry made itself heard, she parted her knees, more colour blooming across her face but every fibre of her being wanting him to continue.

"Please….Zero, ahh, mmm, please….more."

Her barely audible request reached his ears and the blood hammered in his chest and pounded in his ears until he could hardly hear himself think. He allowed his mind to savour her delightful words. Almost permitting himself to react with instinct alone, he slowly slid a gentle fingertip along her soft moist opening marvelling at the sleekness awaiting him there. She was utterly, utterly beautiful to his wondering eyes. Yesterday, she had not been visible to him as he brought her to fulfilment in the fragrant bubble bath so now he looked his fill, eyes feasting on her exquisiteness. She was roseate, moist and perfect. Alabaster skin flushing to pale rose and then deepening to shell pink. Warm dewy and inviting, she was totally irresistible and he bent to her and lapped, a gentle hesitant stroke of his velvet tongue.

Yuuki shuddered delicately under his touch automatically reaching down to clutch his fine hair, fingers knotting deeply in his silken locks. Encouraged, he lapped again and again, probing her gently with each touch. Sighing and keening, Yuuki lifted her hips subtly to him, silently beckoning him for more, her fingers tightening and pulling at his hair unconsciously. Zero slid his hands underneath her thighs, lifting her with his forearms and burying his face in her sweetness. Instinctually, she lifted her slim little feet and slid her legs over his shoulders, her body craving the ultimate closeness, connection with him. Zero continued his tender work willingly, his senses filled with her delicate taste, her hypnotic scent and her silken moist touch. As he felt her come closer to fruition, as she quivered and mewed under him his own body strained and yearned, his flesh hard with achingly torturous need.

Yuuki's hand grasped blindly again, pushing fingers that were already laced through his hair even deeper into his lustrous soft locks as he raised her feelings to fever pitch with his devastatingly effective laps and touches, his lack of experience far outweighed by his loving enthusiasm. A trembling began deep within her and she tensed while her seeking hand found the edge of his wing, sleek feathers that were now within reach. She stroked her warm little fingers along any feathers she could clutch, her actions becoming slightly erratic as she felt that welcome spiral of heat coil and build low in her belly. Her little cries became more erratic still and she pulled him to her with her calves, her hand twisting and turning amongst his feathers, blindly groping, grabbing and seeking purchase.

Zero felt Yuuki's frantic touches on his wing, sending heat spiralling through his chest and abdomen. Sensory overload began to whirl around him as he continued to sweetly stimulate her, trying to ignore the rising pressure in his own body but to no avail. He felt her flutter and quiver against his lips and her soft, desperate cries filled his ears rising to a peak, keening and gasping for breath. Zero attempted to lift his head at that moment, wanting to see her face, intending to see how much more loving she needed from him when in the ultimate throes of her passion, he felt her simultaneously tighten her grip in his hair and wrench loose a feather from his wing in her other hand.

"Ah, Yuuki, Yuuki, oh my…ahh, ohhh!" Soft shocked sounds emanated from Zero as he writhed helplessly, tethered by her tight hold on his hair, his hips tensing and releasing with tiny jerking movements, the long smooth muscles of his abdomen taut and quivering.

Eyes wide, Zero tore himself loose from her grasp, his chest heaving and the blood absolutely thrumming through his veins. Disentangling himself as rapidly as he could while still trying to be gentle, he allowed himself to fall backwards and lay on the soft rug, his hands over his face. Laying perfectly still he gasped for air quietly calling her name, chanting it like a mantra.

Still coming down from her incredible high, Yuuki panted and sighed, delicious tingles coursing through her still, tendrils of delight still swirling around her body when she realised that something was amiss. Struggling up onto one elbow, she opened her fist to find one white, pristine feather lying on her palm. Mild panic surged through her as she finally realised Zero was calling her name interspersed with soft moans. What had happened? What had she done? Where was he?

Shaking her hair out of her eyes, Yuuki sat up and quickly slipped over the side of the bed frantically crawling the short distance towards Zero.

"Zero! Zero, what is it? Have I hurt you? Tell me, tell me…please! What can I do?"

Yuuki reached for his hands and lowered them away from his face and crouched on her knees next to him, lilac silk puddled around her. Bending over him, she kissed his cheek and stroked his hair out of his eyes with tender, anxious fingers. She shifted to sit beside him but awkwardly caught her foot in the billowy silk of her nightgown. She quickly put out a slender hand to brace herself and it was sheer coincidence that her hand landed right on Zero's lower belly, over the softness of his hakama.

A strange look slipped across Yuuki's features then, she lifted her hand and looked at it, puzzled as she rubbed her fingers together. She looked at him with a question in her cinnamon-brown eyes, continuing to rub her fingers uncomprehending as to why they should be wet.

Meeting her gaze ruefully, Zero brought that same hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of it thoroughly, his chest still heaving.

"Oh Yuuki, sweet, sweet Yuuki, you have been my undoing. You and your little fingers," he laughed shamefacedly, his cheeks burning with a soft crimson flush. Pulling her gently down to the rug with him, he wrapped his arms around her.

"You have hastened things to a rapid conclusion, my dear," he explained in that same soft tone. Taking her hand up to his lips, he kissed it again along the back and on each lovely fingertip.

"You are so beautiful my Yuuki, you moved me so. When your lovely little fingers wreaked havoc and delightfully so upon my feathers, I was simply….I could not help…. things went apace and I could not…." At that moment, Zero faltered. His cheeks burned brighter still as he sat up while continuing to cradle her in his arms, burying his face against her neck once more.

A gentle, awkward quietness hung in the air and Zero felt it keenly, embarrassed that his control had broken so much sooner than he wanted it to. He closed his eyes and fluttered his wings with tiny agitated movements, his lovely aura perfuming the air around them once more. Breathing in that soothing scent, suddenly comprehension came to Yuuki as to the reason for his embarrassment and why she could feel him trembling against her. Her own cheeks blossomed with the knowledge and she felt a tiny urge to giggle. Struggling mightily to hold it in, she looked instead to find words that would best comfort him and soothe his pride at the same time.

"Oh, Zero! You do me honour indeed. To think that you are so moved by me that your lovely feathers are the trigger to…ah…release….to show how you love me so, oh Zero, how wonderful you make me feel!"

Easing away slightly from Zero, Yuuki took his earnest face in her hands, kissing him gently on both cheeks. She stood up and indicated that he should also. Standing on tiptoe she then slid her slender arms around his neck and whispered softly in his ear. He took a pace back and looked her carefully in the face and lifted his eyebrows, watching as she nodded her head shyly. Zero looked at her with adoring eyes, her quiet words draining away the heat from his cheeks, her tones soothing him and bringing him new confidence.

Zero covered the two paces back to the bed in no time at all, smoothing the coverlet and folding it back before turning to face her. Holding her gaze he untied the silk ribbons on either side of his dampened hakama and let it drop in a soft silken flourish on the carpet, the mild air of the room now feeling cool against his still moist and flushed belly. He then sat on the edge of the soft mattress and laid down scooting across to the other side. Looking at her with a tender smile, he patted the space next to him and beckoned to Yuuki to join him. Advancing with a soft little smile of her own she paused momentarily and without a second thought shrugged out of her pretty robe and then swept her sheer gown over her head, dropping it down to share floor space with his garment. She slid in next to him, melding gracefully into his arms as he lowered the covers over them.

Zero kissed Yuuki reverently as he thought to himself that yes, she was right, 'fortune favours the brave' she had whispered to him, and it certainly did. It was time to try again and this time everything would surely succeed or he would succumb to death by pleasure trying. A gentle smile played over his lips as he kissed her again. This time…surely….

Next time: Sweet Fulfilment, part 3, the conclusion.


	13. Fulfilment, Part Three

**A/N:** Forever grateful thanks to my dear beta, _**Yengirl**_. She never lost faith in me and with her expert but delicate touch she has left me feeling a bright sense of accomplishment and a will to write even more. I thank you for every self-sacrificing moment you so graciously spared me.

**~o~o~o~**

I must add also my most grateful thanks to those of you who have taken the time to send me a sweet review. It is true that one should write for one's self but it is a lovely thing to receive appreciation from readers. There is a gentle glow that surrounds one when you realise something that came from idle musings and imagination and many feverish hours of typing has resulted in pleasing someone. So thankyou, very much to all those of you who favourited, followed and reviewed. I must single out some names for special mention for particular faithfulness and having made me very happy indeed. Apart from dear **Yengirl**, I feel that **Darrakk, NinjaSheik, pink-cherry-005, XxSakura-HimexX** and **Leather Dragon** have shown me particular devotion and brought me much joy.

**~o~o~o~**

So we have reached the end of our romantic journey. Our lovers come to stand on the threshold of discovery after many a breathless, tremulous moment. There has been the odd stumble and delay and detour in his plans but Zero has never lost sight of what is important to him, his heart's desire, his sweet Yuuki. Now that "sweet interlude" is reaching it's even sweeter conclusion…..

**Please note there is a strong lemon scene**.

**Sweet Interlude: Fulfilment part 3**

The soft light permeated Yuuki's quiet bedroom filling it with a gentle glow. As Zero lay there stroking her hair he admired the way the low light dusted her skin with an overlay of gold, her hair going from chestnut-bright to a soft sooty auburn, muted but just as beautiful as before. He traced one delicate eyebrow with the pad of his index finger trailing it down her cheek and following the perfect cupid's bow of her lips.

His heart filled with gladness, she had consented to be his, all his and he felt like the luckiest man alive. Now, hopefully it was time to finally, finally bring about the culmination of his dreams. His previous plans had gone somewhat awry but no matter, she had shown endless patience with him and he felt that this time the magical moment would not elude him. If only he could keep some distance between his feathers and those dear little fingers of hers, he thought with a wry smile.

"Yuuki, my sweetest girl," he murmured in her ear between kisses, his soft breath against her neck alluring, enticing. She sighed rapturously as he trailed kisses down her neck, gentle fingers brushing down her shoulder and over her collarbone.

Yuuki lay cushioned against him, her eyes shut as soft sensations played over her body with every ardent kiss, with every wisp of his perfumed breath wreaking delicious havoc against her delicate skin. His mellow tones and courtly, chivalrous speech pouring quietly into her ears like honey, causing her to almost swoon with delight, her senses nearing overload. She opened her eyes to find his beautiful violet ones only inches away from hers.

"My sweet Yuuki, I would ask you for an indulgence. I know that it is difficult to keep your lovely fingers from stroking my wings. The sensation as you do so is beyond beautiful, indeed it rapidly becomes the key to my undoing but I fear that which I so desire to share with you may never come to pass unless you can find a way to restrain that impish corner of your soul, my dear."

Zero paused and sent her an ironic, amused look, his eyes twinkling at her.

"Just this once, my dearest girl, do you think you could not entwine your fingers in my feathers?"

He picked up her slim little hand and kissed each fingertip in between words.

"I think I'd find it very difficult not to stroke your beautiful wings, Zero. They are so very soft, inviting, their divine scent just draws me there," Yuuki answered in a quiet thoughtful tone albeit with a tiny glint in her eye.

"I don't know whether I can restrain myself not to touch, you take me to the edge of sweet oblivion and all is a blur of sleek sensation."

Then twinkling her eyes back at him, Yuuki added, "plus…it's fun."

"So it would seem, my dear, so it would seem," Zero groaned gently as she giggled next to him finding himself unable to not laugh also. They laughed quietly together, he still kissing her fingers between breaths. As the gentle hilarity at length eased he cupped her face between his hands and looked into the warm brown depths of her eyes, gathering his thoughts.

"Will you trust me, sweet Yuuki? I would have you know that I would never allow harm to befall you in any way, least of all from my actions."

He paused and kissed her cheek, took a deep breath and continued. "I know not what else to do my sweet girl, so I have this proposal, if you would but trust me."

Yuuki looked at him with wondering eyes not at all able to imagine what he had in mind but ultimately in her mind, it was of no consequence really. She wanted to give him anything he wanted and needed from her, love and trust included.

"Yes, Zero, I trust you, always. I know you love me and I place my heart in your hands."

With a final soft kiss to her mouth and relief in his heart, Zero leaned over the edge of the bed and picked up her negligee. Holding her gaze, he pulled the long velvet ribbons out from their loops. He quivered with nerves, his hands shaking slightly as he smoothed the pretty things between his fingers. Throwing back the velvet bedcovers to allow him freedom of movement, he turned back to her and beckoned her to lie in the middle of the large, comfortable bed. Wordlessly he held her clear-eyed gaze for a long intense moment and tied the ribbon to the rose-carved bedpost before reverently taking one of her small hands in his trembling one and kissing her wrist. Placing a soft cushion next to her head he laid her delicate white arm there, kissed the satin skin of her inner wrist again and carefully tied the other end of the ribbon to her arm, carefully securing it in a small neat bow with a long trailing streamer.

"Are you comfortable, my Yuuki… in all ways?" was his softly voiced question, his eyes gently anxious yet darkly edged with desire, lilac irises glittering with the intensity of his feelings. "The velvet is soft side in, my sweet girl. It does not constrict you?"

Her trusting eyes engaged his and whilst her face was delicately flushed her eyes relayed the truth to him.

"No, it doesn't hurt me. Please… continue." There was a husky little catch in her voice and his heart rate sped up and his throat constricted as urgency flowed through him. As he passed over her to reach the other bedpost she raised her hand, brushed his belly with her fingertips. Then she slid her hand down further, wrapped her slim delicate fingers around his already firm warm shaft and stroked her little hand along hesitantly. Taken by surprise he stopped and groaned deep within his chest. His focus instantly flashed to and suspended on that heated place under her soft fingers, his mind revelling in the intensity of feeling running through him. He groaned again, almost at the limit of his control. He bent his head to look at her, his eyes blazing with searchlight intensity. Yuuki's heart swelled with shy pride knowing she was responsible for that look, that look now searing through her soul causing her to moisten further as desire burned through her with a slow fire. She had been trembling with indecision whether to be so bold as to place her hand on him or not but now, she was fiercely glad she had done so.

"Oh, Yuuki," he ground out, his voice thickened, deepened. He paused where he was, straddled across her thighs and leant down to her, kissing her rosy lips yet again, rapturously, as she continued to touch him lightly, her fingers still a little uncertain.

"Is this alright, Zero? Do…do you mind?" came her soft enquiry, her voice a little breathless.

"Mind? Mind? Oh Yuuki, my sweet girl," he half laughed, relieved, almost incredulous that his shy girl would venture something so intimate to please him. Unable to tear away from the exquisiteness of her warm, loving hand he paused there, eyes shut, his blood surging through veins, pounding in his chest. Her soft voice cooed his name and murmured ecstatic little nonsenses as she inexpertly but willingly delighted him. Heat pooled in his belly and he quivered and bucked gently into her hand, driven by instinct. Reluctantly, with visible effort of will he shivered, a delicious little rustle releasing violet fragrance from his feathers into the emotionally charged air, then grasped her hand and stilled her tender movements.

"Ahhh, Yuuki, my Yuuki, no more…please," Zero gasped and drew her hand up to his mouth and kissed her palm and wrist. Taking a deep, fortifying breath, a telltale quiver in his thighs, just barely visible to the eye as he repeated his actions tying her other hand gently to the other bedpost, first placing on that wrist a long, lingering kiss. He sat back on his haunches and looked at her beautiful face, delicate rose tinting her cheeks, her eyes scanning his features in return.

"I would love you, Yuuki. Do you desire this to continue? Do you desire me? If you should feel that you are not at ease my sweet girl, please, you have but to say. Release from your bonds is yours at your first word, I would not hold you against your will, dearest Yuuki."

Her eyes lingered on his, sparkling and limpid, his soul bared to her in their intense hyacinth depths. Warmth washed over her, through her and she knew that she was safe in his hands.

"Yes… come to me, Zero. Now."

With those longed for words of assent, he sank down over her supple body and buried his face in the crook of her neck, lavishing moist kisses all along that smooth column, his fingers locked onto hers, clenched tight. She turned her head, arching back as well as she could baring her neck further to him, those warm wet kisses drawing forth soft moans from her, causing her to stir restlessly in her bonds.

Releasing her hands, Zero trailed his fingertips down along her pale arms, his touch as soft as thistledown, raising gooseflesh on her as she shivered with the delicate sensation. His hands brushed along her collarbones and drifted down to the warm curves of her breasts, cupping, curling, marvelling inwardly at how perfectly she filled his palms with that warm, honeyed flesh.

Caressing Yuuki with tenderly urgent fingers, he dropped his head to her and with a soft broad stroke lapped a moist trail across her pale pink nipple. She squirmed under his attentions, soft sounds emanating from her lips. Encouraged, he enclosed her peaking little rosebud completely, suckling her with a sweet, gently inept eagerness that made her shut her eyes and arch up to him, seeking more.

His hand slid around her ribs and under her back, his fingers pressing, lifting her further to him. He deepened his motions drawing her tender flesh into his mouth, her soft nipple now hardened fully, responsive, reactive to his every movement. He paused momentarily releasing her and drew back, panting, to survey his handiwork. Her flesh was deep pink, moist and kiss-swollen. Seeing her like that he growled deep in his throat, a flash of desire racing through his belly causing him to tighten, harden and overwhelm him almost with driving urgent need. He placed more heated kisses against the soft curve of her breast in response.

Yuuki opened her eyes as she felt his lips leave her and lifted her head slightly, soft keening noises leaving her lips. "Nhhhhhh, Zero…please, don't stop…more…please," she murmured breathlessly, her knees rising up against his sides pressing against him urgently, her hands twisting restlessly in her velvet bonds.

Her words spurring him on he moved across to her other breast and graced it with the same ardent treatment, his wings unfurling momentarily as his lips closed around her roseate bud, sweet violet scent showering down around them. She breathed in, senses flooding with heavenly scent, freshening the air as if after a summer storm, her skin hypersensitive, gooseflesh flickering up and down her limbs as his mouth sucked, laved, lapped. Bit by bit he sensuously stripped her nerve endings bare with his relentless sweet torture.

The pale morning light brightened as the sun rose higher over the terrace warming the flagstones. The little Japanese silver pagoda bells tinkled as the breeze freshened through them, sending forth little cascades of sound. Heavy headed, the crimson roses valiantly lifted their countenances to the sun, welcoming the warmth on their velvety faces. The snowy tablecloth fluttered gently in the light air, the contents of the table long forgotten by the occupants of the scented bedchamber.

A pair of pale lilac butterflies spiralled overhead, fluttering, flirting, finally descending gracefully to the rim of the crystal glass. Balancing delicately they dipped long tongues into the fruity dregs, wings fluttering madly as they indulged in an orgy of sweetness. Bees hummed happily amongst the fragrant blossoms of the potted calamondin orange trees busily sipping nectar and gathering pollen. One gold and black fuzzy speck flew away, baskets heavily laden with yellow pollen dust, landing for a moment on the glass of the French doors, eyes sensing movement but unaware, uncaring of the activity within.

Those within were equally unaware of the tiny voyeur. Yuuki's eyes were shut, head thrown back, lips gently parted as her veins turned to a network of heated silken strands spiralling through her. Having left her breasts tingling with his attentions he placed a chain of kisses down her belly reaching down to the apex of her thighs. Subtly arching up to his soft kisses, she felt satin-smooth locks of Zero's hair brush against the silken skin of her inner thighs, his mouth worshipping her flesh feeling moist, warm and beyond wonderful. Yuuki felt his suddenly more confident, defter fingers stroke, arouse, delicately probe, smoothly soothe. Her fingers flexed and curled as she felt that welcome warmth blossom within her, that inevitable spiral tightening, quickening and budding to full flower. She keened and mewed, her hips arched, the pulse in her beautiful throat fluttering, her breath stilled…held….suddenly ecstatically released, her pretty cries music to his ears.

As the currents and ripples within her slowed Zero lifted his face from where it had been nestled between her taut thighs. His breathing was ragged and his eyes glowed, transmuted from serene lilac to intense, molten amethyst changed by a fierce alchemy within, as that of rendering lead into gold. He rose from her soft fragrant core and bridged himself over her, his mouth plundering hers, his lips shining with the remnants of her desire, smooth and aromatic. As she returned his kiss with passion her mind bloomed with new knowledge, that new taste of her own ardour strangely beautiful and compelling…welcome. As he drew away she licked her lips, something softly feline in her actions. His mesmerised eyes followed her little pink tongue and he keened, desire further hardening him to almost painful intensity. She opened her eyes and looked into his, darkened to near black velvet with the need surging within him, that look causing her to quiver with an echo of her previous glorious release.

Zero placed a forearm alongside her ribs sliding his hand under her shoulder, his other hand firstly brushing a stray strand of hair away from her eyes and then running a smooth stroke along her body down to her hip and further. He caressed sensitive fingers lightly against her wetness, gathering moisture to his fingertips. Then looking deeply into her eyes he anointed his own straining flesh, ensuring smoothness so that his entry would not hurt her. He moved with an initial delicate restraint, a small sigh leaving his lips as he felt himself touched by her moist warmth and he slid tentatively partly home.

Yuuki's eyes fluttered as she registered his entry, biting her lower lip gently as the exquisite sensation continued, steel into silk. Her lips softly parted, her mouth a silent 'o' of wonder followed by a tiny hitch in her breath.

Zero's ears recorded that tiny hitch and with that, the dam broke within him. He plunged further, that first silken rush forever branded indelibly in his mind. He withdrew and then surged deeply, repeatedly into her smooth warmth, each movement more urgent than the last. Time and place fell away as his whole universe shrank down to Yuuki and that exquisite liquid warmth enveloping him. His eyes filled with the sight of her face rendered even lovelier by the light sheen across her forehead, the delicate tint staining her cheeks and lips turned cherry red with passion. As his exertions continued heat pooled and gathered low in his belly, his breath shortened and his muscles strained as his instincts drove him on.

A feeling of inevitability began to overtake him, his mind churning feverishly, one single thought looming ever more urgently inside his head. He slid his hand off her hip and reached unsteadily for the long trailing tail of the velvet ribbon that bound one tiny hand. Clutching it in damp fingers he pulled, releasing her hand as at the same time imploring her breathlessly, "Touch me, Yuuki...I beg you…touch me now."

With those impassioned words, Zero lowered his wings to within her grasp. Even as he spoke her fingers were already reaching for him, clutching his long white flight feathers, her hand greedily smoothing and stroking, revelling in the softness. Her eager little hand delved further in, reaching deep into the downiest part, the very heart of his scented wing. With fingers spread wide, she raked them thoroughly, voluptuously, through that lighter-than-air downiness again and again, her face suffused with delight, the sensuous softness passing through her hand sparking her nerves with pinpricks of ecstasy. The utter bliss of her actions reverberated through him, his hips driving against hers as he strained for that ultimate sense of union with her. Her actions drove him to the edge, he felt as though he hovered on the brink of something so wonderful it defied description. Zero hardly knew where he ended and Yuuki began. Her fingers increased their beautiful, frantic pace and Zero pressed his lips to hers desperately as the first sparks flickered through him, encompassing him heart, mind and body.

As she stroked him on rapturously, he felt a sensation of himself falling, falling, losing himself to the maelstrom inside, around and throughout his very soul. Heat built deep in his belly, magnifying his desire a hundred fold, sweat glistened along his torso slickening and adding to the friction of his skin against hers. An undeniable force pooled, coiled and gathered and with a last frantic surge his vision flashed, flared, flamed to a searing starburst of release as he felt that long held back desire unleash to its white-hot conclusion.

Zero threw back his head in that moment of glorious ecstasy, his back curved outwards like an archer's bow, taut and quivering. His eyes were shut as his wings slid out of her hand and unfurled around him at full stretch, every straining feather reaching to the heavens as clouds of violet scent enveloped him. Each proud plume was erect, stretched at full span as the soft morning light caught and reflected their opalescence, beauty to rival the blue-blushed pink of sunrise. Feathers sleekly reflecting rainbow sheen, his alabaster complexion flushed faintly rose, his chest moistened by his exertions and each muscle starkly outlined in his lower back and thighs. In that ultimate moment of rapture he surged further still within her, her name torn from his lips with elation. In that moment he gave his everything to her, love, devotion, his very life if she so wanted….and she, she was gloriously, rapturously…his at long last.

To Yuuki who was watching him raptly, Zero was in that suspended moment, the ultimate expression of masculine beauty with that beauty forever captured by her wondering eyes.

As he slowly regained sense of this world he opened his eyes and gazed at her, his sweet Yuuki, rendered speechless for the moment as he reached across and untied her other hand. He clutched her to his chest and buried his face in the side of her neck as her arms flung around him in ecstatic response.

"Oh Yuuki, my sweet, sweet Yuuki," he murmured against her neck, his breathing laboured and erratic. "Yes, Zero, I am here," she soothed stroking the back of his neck as she continued to croon sweet nothings to him.

He rolled exhaustedly off her and she felt him leave her with a soft, sticky slide causing her to catch her breath with the unexpected smooth delight of it. He gathered her up in his arms as he lay there on his side catching his breath too, clasping her to his heart as his wing drooped over her lest she feel cold as they both came down from that incredible moment.

"Yuuki, I cannot describe the joy and delight I have found here with you. You already were everything I ever wanted and this blissful, wonderful experience that you have graced me with is something forever encapsulated in my memory, treasured like the jewel it is." He paused to softly kiss her repeatedly and rock her against him, cradled in his scented embrace. She snuggled into his side laying her head against his chest, the vibrations of his beating heart lulling her as it calmed down and resumed its regular pace.

Yuuki felt her eyes prickle with unshed tears as her emotional roller coaster ride slowed and settled into pure joy. "Dear Zero, I am so glad you came to me first as my muse and now as my very own in every other way. Promise me you will be with me always."

"Sweet Yuuki, I am here with you in body and spirit for evermore," he promised quietly with conviction as he held her closer still. "Yuuki, I cannot comprehend a world that lacks you, your beauty and your vitality. In such a world I do not care to exist. I stay by your side as muse, as lover, as anything at all you need and desire me to be, always."

Sighing deeply, Yuuki closed her eyes and lay contentedly at his side, his touch upon her skin, his wing over her like a shield against the world.

The room grew quiet and still, no more voices were heard as the sun climbed higher in the azure sky. The elderly housekeeper had trundled away the debris of that magical breakfast, the sugar sated butterflies long since departed. The pagoda bells continued to tinkle marking the passage of time with their tiny chirrups. Deep green leaves on the orange trees gleamed in the streaming sunshine as the white blossoms opened around them, their fragile perfume adding their delicate notes to the headier fragrance drifting across from the host of roses. A stray gust ruffled the skirts of the fully blown blooms on the bushes, catching a handful of petals as they scattered and drifted across the sun-drenched flagstones.

The tiny sun-kissed velvet scrap that was the bumblebee wandered across the glass in a random manner. Seeing nothing to interest it further, it ruffled lacy wings a few times and then launched itself into the sparkling morning light.

The world continued to turn on its axis as it had done for millennia, the burnished, bronzed sun shone steadily in the heavens. Stars birthed, flourished and exploded with the radiance of the gods and planets stayed their predestined course. The ancient rhythm of the universe flowed on unheedingly even as a new, gentle seed of love trembled into being and began to flourish in two hearts now beating as one.

**~o~o~o~ The End. ~o~o~o~**

**Farewell and thanks. Come see me again some time if you will, I'd like that very much.**


End file.
